


One Shots Tumblr Asks

by ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Funny, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, Jarty, Sweet, Tarty, Tyrus - Freeform, Wuffy, i add more later, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever/pseuds/ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever
Summary: One shots from Tumblr  request on my tumblr or in comments here my username: imherefortyrus





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swing Set x 3x13 fic

Cyrus Cinnamon roll Goodman had been TJ first and only crush ever since he got Cyrus the muffin, TJ felt attracted to him and thier later meeting at the swing set did not help his crush, but it did help him, When TJ ran out of the classroom he was at the brink of crying right then and there he felt stupid he always did and Buffy look of disbelief when he said he didn't know the times table triggered his anger and he ran out and would have probably headed home to Amber and complain about everything, but he heard this sweet angel sing softly,

“Legs go up, legs go down That's how we make the swing go 'round Drag your feet, you go slow The more you drag, the less you go - Legs go up”

 

“Nice song” TJ spoke hesitantly he felt like an idiot going up to Cyrus and trying to talk to him he expected Cyrus to just stare at him and leave but surprisingly Cyrus smile at him “So What do you sing when you're on the slide?”

“ We go down, we say "yay" We don't climb up, that's the wrong way”

“Huh Didn't expect you'd have a song for that”

“Chocolate chocolate chip muffin, right? “

“Scary basketball guy” _Of Course he thinks i'm scary he is buffy friend_

“It actually TJ”

“Wanna swing next to me TJ” and for the rest of the afternoon they swung and had fun, but when the next day came TJ expected Cyrus to ignore him but Cyrus didnt in fact Cyrus walked up to him and invited him to his party, then TJ invited him to hang out with his friends and after the incident he thought Cyrus hated him and would never talk to him again but Cyrus forgave TJ he always did except for now TJ thought bitterly _he never forgive me, day 10 of hoping to run into Cyrus_ TJ sighed he knew it was hopeless to expect to ever see Cyrus again so he cried and swung “Legs go up, legs go down That's how we make the swing go 'round Drag your feet, you go slow The more you drag, the less you go - Legs go up”

“We go down, we say "yay" We don't climb up, that's the wrong way” hoping that maybe if he sung the songs enough times maybe He could rewind time back to when they first hung out at the swing and Cyrus would be here and Cyrus wouldn’t hate him.

 


	2. Handshake - Tyrus and Muffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Cyrus have a “cool” new handshake but is it really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions in the comments

Handshake:

The GHC+Jonah and Marty had a problem well it was more like two problems TJ and Cyrus handshake they had made it up during lunch time or otherwise known as TJ stares at Cyrus for 45 minutes and constantly brings him muffins and 

they were so excited when they had come up with it that they showed everyone who was in a 3 mile radius the handshake It was cool at first but they never stopped doing it and Everyone else agreed they were sick of the Tyrus Plague. The GHC had ran to the spoon to look for an escape unfortunately Cyrus and TJ were human bloodhounds with pretty good fashion sense except for TJ hoodies Andi sighed and Buffy groaned at the spectple in front of her.

Cyrus hand crossed TJ,wrapped their arm around each other they did a little fist bump, a little underdog with their hands and jazz hands before spinning around, “So what do you guys think” Cyrus smiled enthusiastically

“It as great as the first 500 times” Buffy said sarcastically but the couple didn't seem to pick up on that

“Oh Cyrus let show it to them again” TJ suggested

“No” Everyone shouted

“But-t-t”

“What We mean is that you should rest your hands” Buffy glared at the others to play along

“Yeah” came unconvincing mumbles from the crowd

“Aww okay” Cyrus sighed and sadly munched on a tater tot TJ glared at them while consoling Cyrus“Now who do we show this too” 

“Let's go show Andi Parents” TJ suggested. Cyrus mood brightened, TJ held his hand and they ran to Andi house

“Maybe we should have our own handshake?” Marty suggested

“Marty I won't hesitate to break up with you a second time” Buffy rolled her eyes and put her finger to Marty mouth

“So thats a No” Buffy glared at him she turned away towards the window to see TJ and Cyrus trapping a poor elderly couple on the way to Andi’s.


	3. Song oneshot : A DayDream Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ loves Cyrus but is too afraid to admit it song fic

**I wish you could see your face right now**

**'Cause you're grinning like a fool.**

TJ loved when Cyrus smiled, or when Cyrus just did anything, but he loved Cyrus smile the best and he loved that he could make Cyrus smile.

 

**And we're sitting on your kitchen floor**

**On a Tuesday afternoon.**

That Why TJ couldn't refuse Cyrus whenever he wanted to hang out with him, sure he had a ton of math homework and it wouldn’t do him good to put it off, but Cyrus made him feel good and that was close enough right?

 

**It doesn't matter when we get back**

**To doing what we do 'Cause right now could last forever,Just as long as I'm with you**

 

TJ knew Cyrus would forgive him eventually TJ always knew, Cyrus had to forgive, even if a few years passed before TJ could man up to say sorry finally done with Kira manipulation, and Cyrus just waved hi to TJ today and even sat down with him for a few minutes and how pathetic it was for TJ to be so excited about a wave and a smile but as long as he was with Cyrus, he was happy.

 

**We would go out on the weekend**

**To escape our busy lives**

**And we'd laugh at all the douche bag guys**

**Chasing down their desperate wives**

 

Sometimes they would go down to the pier to people watch after all they outgrew the swing sets, not like you could see more than a few kids and as the cold air blew sometimes Cyrus would lean on TJ shoulders and those were the best moments.

**I would drink a little too much**

**You'd offer me a ride**

**And I would offer you a t-shirt**

 

TJ felt the blush turn up on his cheeks, he had gotten drunk to forget surprise surprise he managed to hurt Cyrus again, and he didn't even know why in his drunken state he called Cyrus,  _ because he always wanted to see him even when Cyrus didn't,  _ TJ felt stupid as Cyrus, blocked him up, he felt stupid when the airy silence fell through the car he especially felt stupid when he threw up all over himself  _ a chaotic mess like he was pitiful and disgusting,  _ but he felt like everything when Cyrus just noticed him and he felt happy letting Cyrus shirt wrap around him keeping him warm, that was probably the best night of his life and he would do anything to keep that t shirt as long as it smelled like Cyrus

**And you would stay another night**

**You're just a daydream away**

**I wouldn't know what to say if I had you**

**And I'll keep you a daydream away**

**Just watch from a safe place**

**So I never have to lose**

 

TJ knew Cyrus had to leave Cyrus always had to leave unlike TJ, Cyrus whole life wasn't planned according to him, but how TJ selfishly wished it did, sure everyone had a crush but TJ fell hard for Cyrus and he knew it wouldn't hurt to try because if Cyrus didn't like him he would still hang out with him, but it would hurt bcs Cyrus not feeling comfortable around TJ was a fate worse than rejection.

 

**We never stood a chance out there**

**Shooting love in real time**

**So we'll take it over ice tonight**

 

TJ wasn't dumb well yes he was but that was another issue and despite popular belief about jocks, he was aware of other people , aware of the crude homophobic comments his teammates made about Cyrus in the hallway the one they think TJ didn't hear but he did and sure he told them to knock it off and fought them but it never worked for long, he wished he wasn't such a coward, but that was always the problem he cared too much what everyone will think he could hear the whisper now

“you know about TJ Kippen”

“Amber brother right”

“yeah apparently he a f*g” 

He could see the stares of his classmates trailing behind slowly circling him and the future shoves, and name calling, his dad disappointed look,his mom face as she hears the latest gossip buzzing around town, he could hear his name in their mouths substituting Cyrus name with his, yeah while it was horrible TJ wanted to be free the freedom only being out can give and sometimes instead of lust, TJ looked at Cyrus with envy and that was the worse look in the world.

 

**With a little salt**

**And a little lime**

**You're just a daydream away**

 

But sometimes TJ had moments, nice moments with Cyrus that made TJ think that he could have the courage to ask him out but TJ knew better no matter how many days they spent cooking in the kitchen making a mess, laughing as they clean up and eating their sandwiches with a cool limeade  at the pier feeding the leftovers to the ducks, Cyrus would always be unreachable.

 

**I wouldn't know what to say if I had you**

**And I'll keep you a daydream away**

**Just watch from a safe place**

TJ often watched Cyrus like a tv screen, any little thing Cyrus would do like how when they got snacks Cyrus would always wait 3 seconds till TJ had a bite before taking some, exactly 3 sec like clockwork, and how whenever Cyrus was nervous he would twitch his eye and unless you looked closely you would miss it, and as much as TJ wanted to grab cyrus and just kiss him he didn't he wouldn't so he settled for touching him constantly like any way he could get away with it, a pat on the back, moving closer to Cyrus put a smile to his face and made his heartbeat fast, his palm sweat but it was worth it ofcourse it was always worth it.

**So I never have to lose**

**You're just a daydream away**

TJ philosophy you can't lose if you don't play, and well despite that he still lost,when he wasn’t playing was he lost many times, he lost when Cyrus flirted with the new guy, he lost when they dated, he won when they broke up but in the end TJ was tired of losing Cyrus to jerks that would break Cyrus trusting heart and to do that maybe TJ would finally talk to Cyrus how he wanted to talk to him all along

**I wouldn't know what to say if I had you**

And TJ didn't know what to say, truthfully he never knew and he may not ever know but he wanted to say marry me but someone beat him to it, and like always TJ cried and he would always cry because now Cyrus smile wasn’t enough and perhaps it will never be enough 

  
  



	4. THE BLUEBERRY MACADAMIA DEBATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ AND CYRUS GASP HAVE A FIGHT OVER MUFFINS AND WHAT THE PO PO IS CALLED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link

https://imhereforthetryus.tumblr.com/post/185683302328/how-do-you-bleed-gus-shouted-from-across-the


	5. Unedited Soul Crushing Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It unedited bcs tumblr writing system a bish

Cyrus first saw the boy when he was playing skipping stones by the river, sitting in the mud pile near it,  he was watching the stones fall slowly it was peaceful,and perfect like always the sky was falling an array of beautiful colors then he saw an angel or angelic human and to be fair he had the lighting of a golden halo around him,  _ tj  _ he would later find out was a wolf in sheep's clothing of sorts but for now Cyrus couldn't help but stare, the boy caught his eye, the boy smiled and waved, in a wave of panic and feeling Cyrus stood up and yelled

“Hi” quietly awkwardly seeing the boy smile turning into  a confused one, Cyrus was sure he would die of embarrassment and eve worse in his fishing outfit but then the boy laughed, Cyrus let out a sigh of relief  _ at least someone benefiting from me making a fool of myself, _ but to his suprise the boy jump into the crystal clear (queer) water, the boy swam over to him  _ cute boy coming to talk to me dont be a disatser dont be a  _ Cyrus smiled “ hi oh wait i already said that, oh my gosh you probably think imn weird, i am quite weird but your hair nice really nice and your absolutely goregous and a angel are you an angel oh shoot did i say that outloud” the boy nodded and laughed “Thanks i guess” “I cant trust myself to talk” “then i do the talking hi im TJ” he said softly and Cyrus heart exploded  _ bomp pomp _ “h-h im Cyrus nice to meet you TJ” TJ laughed “Now your not so nervous are you” Cyrus laughs “No Im not” they had talked the whole afternoon and Cyrus the eager gay he is asked for TJ number, his heart beating racing and too his suprise TJ gave it to himwith a smile attached and a raspy “Ofcourse” so thats how Cyrus ended up coming to the ocean peir every weekend with a cooler full of gatorade and sandwhiches and they lade on the sandy man made island, Tj life vest filled with sand and Cyrus talking  awkardly, It was the start of a beautifal friendship one where Cyrus depsite his constant need for a consistent schedule of 8hours of sleep stayed up till 5 am just to see TJ smile or show off Macaroni the little cat that resides on TJ back, sometimes Amber would stop in and say hi and offer some very adorable pictures of little TJ and a smile crept on to his face as TJ laughed and shoved Amber away, TJ laugh was beautiful and kind and sweet till it wasn't, till the day when he gathered up enough courage to ask out TJ his life vest full of dread and doubt choking him drowning him but that went away as soon as he saw TJ smile that wonderful smile “hey-y” he stuttered TJ smiled “Hi Cyrus”, Cyrus felt his nerves calm “Will you go on a date with me tomorrow” TJ gave him a beautiful smile “Of Course see you at the dock tomorrow ” Cyrus nodded but tomorrow never came because tomorrow was the day TJ Kippen died, his body floating between the dock and the ocean, heavy pale cold and lifeless but not his smile that wasn’t lifeless it was never lifeless, and Cyrus had cried alone on that dock but not alone because TJ was there alive under the dock for a second but Cyrus hadn’t noticed and remember when Cyrus said TJ wasn't an angel just disguised as one, that was true because Angels don't die


	6. Bench Scene Prediction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How i think the bench scene will go

When TJ first saw Cyrus he loved him, who wouldn't love Cyrus, those brown puppy eyes would be the death of him, and truthfully he wouldn't mind, he never minded but then he did mind, when Kira got in his face, telling him how much of a freak he was wanting to do a costume with Cyrus she didn't say it but it was implied, everything Kira said was implied so that made texting her was always the most mentally draining activity he couldn’t tell her true motives from behind the screen, but ducks they were innocent no way could ducks go wrong, but with Kira it did, he knew he shouldn’t have gone on those swings but he did and when he got home and his mom said Cyrus came by, his face lit up until she said he looked like he was crying and even though TJ didn’t know why he knew someway that it was Kira fault so he unofficially dumped her as a friend of course because despite what all of Shadyside and Cyrus thought Kira was just a friend and that was being generous and when he worked up the courage, taking a glance at himself he headed to the Party.

 

TJ wasn’t really ignoring Cyrus as much as he could, not dodging him everywhere but then again he wasn't making an effort to actively seek Cyrus out and even though Cyrus was still happy it pained him to imagine the sad look on his face when he came to TJ house, but he couldn’t wouldn't look for him, he was too much of a coward to look for him and every time he shut himself up before approaching Cyrus a pang was sent to his heart so much that he needed to go outside and take a breath of air, he sat on the bench watching the nightfall and he heard Cyrus before he saw him

 “Is it okay if i sit” Cyrus smiled, TJ nodded “sure” trying to mimic Cyrus shrug,

they laughed “Sooooo..How are you and Kira doing” and this time TJ noticed he noticed Cyrus frown and jealousy in his eyes, the way he avoided looking at TJ

“Were not friends anymore” Cyrus tried to hide his smile unsuccessfully 

“You guys were just friends” Cyrus said disbelief written all over his face

TJ laughed “I told you that already”

“I guess I never really listened”

“And i never really paid attention to how you felt about Kira, Im sorry Cyrus”

“What do you mean I didn’t really i uh”

“Hey Underdog don't hurt yourself” Cyrus laughed

 “I guess I never really liked her” He admitted

TJ smiled “I let you in on a secret neither did i”

“I thought you would replace me with her”

“Never You mean way more to me than her”

“I wish” Cyrus mumbled his hands twitching stupid _how could he say that out loud_  

“Cyrus is there anything you want to tell me” TJ asked putting his arm on Cyrus shoulder his voice soft and raspy

“I-i uh like you a lot more than a lot and not in a friends way because im gay and i like you so much that i want to kiss you but i cant and you probably hate me and never want to talk to me again..understandable i go” Cyrus blushed his thoughts were a million tear were pouring from his eyes

“Stay” TJ smiled “For me”

Cyrus sat back down

“I like you too Cyrus i liked you since forever, I could never hate you”

“Promise” he sniffed not processing completely what TJ said “you-u like me to,” he said quietly like a little kid

“Duh” TJ smiled

“So what are we”

“Whatever you want us to be Chocolate Chip Muffin”

“Boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends” Cyrus leaned in towards TJ and kissed him the world slowed down, TJ blushed and Cyrus was sure TJ blushing was the cutest thing ever, he hugged TJ shivering a bit

“So what does TJ stand for” TJ sighed

“Promise you wont make fun of me it really embarrassing ” Cyrus smiled and held out his pinky

“Tuke Jullen it was my grandpa name”

“That a great name” Cyrus lied said “I love it for you”

”Thanks I guess”

”You know the moonlight reminds me of you”

“How?”

”It just does i dont know how to explain it”

”You figure it out lets go inside” Cyrus nodded, TJ wrapped his fingers around Cyrus fingers

Buffy smirked knowingly “You lovebirds done yet”

“Oh hush Driscoll i call Marty over”

“Cyrus control your boyfriend”

“Nah” they laughed 

“But seriously you guys go” Buffy shoved them

“We’re going we’re going” TJ picked a song i'm coming out, all star, Cyrus sighed at his boyfriend antics _boyfriend were boyfriend now_ and as he sang along with TJ he was sure there was nothing else he rather be


	7. Prompt they talk about Kira

TJ and his boyfriend  _ he still couldn't believe Cyrus was his boyfriend out of all the boys in Shadyside Cyrus chose him and TJ couldn't be happier.  _

 

They were cooking earlier or at least trying to cook some muffins. but instead they turned out burnt rocks and TJ Ofcourse said they were delicious and tried to eat them with a straight face but he spits them out. but Cyrus still laughed and didn’t mind he told him they were horrible. Anyways so they were working on the aftermath.

 

“So what actually happened between you and Kira” Cyrus asked he was scrubbing the dishes and caught TJ unprepared.

 

“Huh what...oh right her..well i don't really know where to start” Cyrus smiled at TJ and patted his shoulder .

 

“Just start wherever you feel comfortable …” he gave TJ his signature Therapist look “Go on” TJ took a deep breath.

 

“This is a long story come on” he went over to the couch and turned off the music that was currently playing on the radio, he took a deep breath.

 

“It all started on uhm costume day or around it I guess .. um when I ditched you.  I'm still sorry about that”.

“It okay you being my boyfriend makes up for that”  TJ smiled.

 

“She had approached me and said some stuff more specifically she pointed out uh how it was weird that I didn't want to do a costume with her.. even though she didn't say it was weird she implied that… she did it a lot when we were “friends” TJ took a pause and laughed a bit, 

 

Cyrus smiled encouragingly “but yeah she always made me feel bad for everything and then she laughed at your dancing and when I told her to stop she made me choose between her and you.. and I guess you know who I choose but I'm sorry it took this long and I never ever really apologized” Cyrus smiled.

 

“I wait a thousand years if it meant you were ready” he kissed TJ.

  
  



End file.
